Hylo Visz
|stierf =0 BTC |thuis =Balmorra |soort =Mirialan |geslacht =Vrouwelijk |ogen =Blauw |huidskleur =Geel-groen |affiliatie = *Hutt Cartel (voormalig) *Hylo Visz's smuggling contingent *Galactic Republic |klasse =Smuggler }} '''Hylo Visz' was een vrouwelijke Mirialan die haar debuut maakte tijdens de Great Galactic War tussen het Sith Empire en de Galactic Republic. Ze werd geboren op Balmorra, een kolonie wereld. Toen het Sith Empire haar wereld aanviel, werd ze gedwongen om te leven als een vluchteling. Haar vader kwam om tijdens een aanval en haar moeder was gedwongen om met haar te vluchten van Balmorra. Haar moeder stierf later aan een ziekte die ze oppikte op de maan Nar Shaddaa, een maan beheerst door de Hutt Cartel. Hierdoor bleef Hylo alleen achter en leefde als een wees. In haar jeugd werd ze lid van een groep van wezen en samen stalen ze voorwerpen om te overleven. Ze werd uiteindelijk aangenomen bij de Hutt Cartel om te werken in de onderwereld van Nar Shaddaa, maar ze ontdekte al snel dat haar ware roeping vliegen was. Na jaren van freelancen, werd Visz aangenomen door de Hutt Cartel als een Smuggler. Als smuggler gebruikte ze haar schip, de Crimson Fleece, waar ze een getalenteerde smuggler werd. Tijdens één van haar missies op Corellia voor de Hutt Cartell, werd ze bedrogen door de Rendili Vehicle Corporation, die Barrga the Hutt verraadde. Visz wist levend te ontkomen en wist te ontsnappen op een experimenteel schip, een ''Corellian Defender-class'' Light Corvette, die ze stal van de Rendili Vehicle Corporation. Vervolgens besloot Visz dat ze niet meer langer wilde werken voor de Hutt Cartel en verliet haar thuis op Nar Shaddaa opzoek naar nieuwe avonturen. Uiteindelijk werd ze de leider van een smugglers groep. In de laatste jaren van de oorlog werd Hylo Visz ontvangen als een held in de Galactic Republic voor het breken van de Mandalorian blockade in de Hydian Way. De blokkade zorgde voor een depressie in de Galactic Republic haar economie. Hierdoor zag Visz de crisis als een mogelijkheid om geld te verdienen. Visz en haar groep van smugglers organiseerde een vloot dat de Mandalorian schepen wist te verjagen, waardoor er weer een pad vrij kwam voor de fighters om hun transport te leveren aan de Core Worlds. Met de hulp van de Republic Navy was haar een plan een succes en werd ze beloond en gezien als een held in de Galactic Republic. Door de overwinning van Visz en haar groep wist de Galactic Republic de oorlog te overleven en de oorlog verder te zetten tegen de Sith. Hoewel het geen feit is, ontstonden er geruchten dat Visz overleden was. De geruchten gingen dat ze vermoord werd toen ze probeerde om de Hutt Cartel te slim af te zijn. Biografie Eerder leven Hylo Visz was een vrouwelijke Mirialan geboren op de fabriek wereld Balmorra , in de regio van de kolonies voor het begin van de Great Galactic War. Ze leefde op de planeet met haar vader en moeder. Haar vader ontwierp droids in één van de laboratoriums op de planeet . Wanneer de oorlog uitbrak, in 28 BTC , viel het Sith Empire de Galactic Republic aan en velen werelden. Doordat Balmorra bekend stond om haar droid fabrieken was Balmorra één van de eerste doelwitten van het Sith Empire. Het Sith Empire viel al snel Balmorra aan met een gewelddadige aanval. Hoewel de Galactic Republic een poging deed om de planeet te beschermen, wist het Sith Empire de slag te winnen en vermoordde Hylo's vader, inclusief honderden mensen op de planeet. Hylo en haar moeder één van de vele vluchtelingen die de planeet verlieten in een transport schip . Ondanks dat de twee Balmorra wisten te ontvluchten, waren hun problemen nog lang niet over. Toen het schip een stop maakte op Nar Shaddaa, werd haar moeder geïnfecteerd met een ziekte waaraan ze uiteindelijk aan overleed. Hylo besloot om achter te blijven op Nar Shaddaa waardoor ze een wees was geworden, op de criminele maan dat beheerst werd door het Hutt Cartel. Hylo wist echter te overleven en werd lid van een groep van wezen die opereerde in de onderwereld van Nar Shadda. De wezen stalen voorwerpen om te kunnen overleven. Echter werd de groep gebroken en werden velen kinderen vermoord of opgepakt door de Hutt Cartel. Hylo wist echter te ontsnappen door haar talent als een mechanicus. Voor jaren werkte ze als een mechanicus in scheep havens die beheerst werden door de Hutt Cartel op Nar Shaddaa. Hoewel ze veel tijd doorbracht met het repareren van machines, ontdekte Hylo hier haar echte passie voor het vliegen van een schip. Ze probeerde om er een carrière van te maken en spaarde elke munt die ze nodig had om een eigen schip te kopen. Wanneer ze uiteindelijk genoeg geld had verzameld kocht ze een schip genaamd de ''Crimson Fleece, een oud wrakkig schip. Vervolgens begon Hylo zichzelf te huren als een kapitein in de hoop om ooit ingehuurd te worden door de Hutt Cartel als een smuggler. Tijdens deze periode, accepteerde ze een contract van het Sith Empire, maar leerde als snel dat de Sith weinig deden voor freelancers. Hoewel ze de operatie wist te overleven, besloot Hylo om nooit meer voor het Sith Empire te werken . Werken voor de Hutt Cartel Hylo Visz werd bekend in haar carrieré door haar vele succes en talenten in het smuggler vak. Ze dankte veel van haar mogelijkheden aan haar geloof, wat ze "Invisible Law of the Universe" noemde. Dit geloof betekende dat grote problemen altijd voortkwamen uit kleinere problemen. Deze theorie had ze afgeleid vaan haar ervaringen als een smuggler, maar ook door de dood van haar vader en moeder. De dag vlak voor haar vaders dood, was de landspeeder van haar vader kapot gegaan en vlak voordat haar moeder de ziekte kreeg, bevlekte haar moeder haar favoriete jurk. Visz geloofde dat alle evenementen met elkaar verbonden zijn en dat als er kleinere problemen waren, dat er dan uiteindelijk grotere ervoor in de plaats terug kwamen. De "Invisible Law" gaf haar zelfvertrouwen in het leven. Op een gegeven moment werd ze opgemerkt door de Hutt Cartel en werd ze er een werk lid van. Als een werknemer van de Hutt Crime Cartel liep Hylo vaak de zwarte markt langs voor goederen, smokkelwaar, en mensen over de galaxy. In de loop der jaren bleef ze haar reputatie voor succes behouden en werd vertrouwd door een meerderheid van de Hutt criminaliteit heren. Hoewel de Hutts haar primaire werkgevers waren, begon Hylo met het aanvaren van andere bedrijven en overheden die haar op een bepaald punt contracteerden tijdens de Great Galactic War. Het was ongewoon voor de Galactic Republic om contracten te bieden aan smugglers, maar het Sith Empire had hen geen keus gelaten om smugglers in te huren als piloten tijdens de oorlog. Hylo omarmde echter het gevaar want ze stond sympathiek tegenover haar inspanningen. Ze gaf de voorkeur om te werken voor overheidscontracten, in plaats van die van de Hutts. Ze besloot uiteindelijk om niet meer te werken voor de Hutts. Het breken van de Mandalorian Blockade Hylo Visz ging verder met haar Smuggler klusjes tijdens de Great Galactic War. Ze steeg uiteindelijk tot leider van een smuggler groep . Aan het einde van de oorlog, sponsorde het Sith Empire een nieuwe Mandalore om de Mandalorians te verenigen en ze te leidden. Deze nieuwe Mandalore, genaamd Mandalore the Lesser, smeedde een bondgenootschap met het Sith Empire tegen de Galactic Republic . De bondgenootschap zorgde ervoor dat de Mandalorians een blokkade gingen verrichten in de Hydian Way, een grote handel route. De Hydian Way stond in contact met de Core Worlds en de kolonies en planeten in de Outer Rim. De blokkade zorgde ervoor dat de handel tussen deze twee gebieden onmogelijk waren. Dit hinderde de Galactic Republic enorm. De economie van de Galactic Republic ondervond hierdoor een depressie . thumb|300px|Hylo Visz tijdens het verbreken van de [[Mandalorian bloackade.]] In 8 BTC stemde de Galactic Senate voor bemoeienis van de Jedi Order in de blokkade. De Jedi werden echter snel verslagen door de Mandalorians en de Galactic Republic ging verder met het leiden van de blokkade . Galactic Republic werelden in de Outer Rim vielen in de handen van het Sith Empire, en de planeten in de Core Wordls begonnen te leiden aan hongersnood. In 7 BTC stegen de prijzen van rauw voedsel drastisch en de Galactic Republic moest een hoge prijs betalen om te overleven. Hylo Visz zag hier een mogelijkheid in om te profiteren met haar smugglers en maakte een plan om de Mandalorian blokkade te stoppen . Visz en haar mede smugglers laadde een aantal freighters vol met rauw voedsel uit de Outer Rim en liet hen richting de Mandalorian blockade vliegen. Wanneer de freighters dicht bij de Mandalorian schepen waren, stopten ze. Hierdoor werden de Mandalorians afgeleid door de freighters en verwachtte ze geen verrassingsaanval van Visz. Visz en de andere smugglers, in kleine schepen, vielen de Mandalorians aan en hadden het element van snelheid en verrassing. Echter was de groep van Visz in de minderheid. Galactic Republic werelden dicht bij de Mandalorian blockade, hoorde van de aanval op de Mandalorians en stuurde schepen om Visz te helpen in haar missie. Met de hulp van Galactic Republic ondersteuningen, wist Visz de Mandalorians te verslaan en de blokkade op te heven . Dood thumb|left|250px|De geruchten gaan dat Hylo Visz in overleden nadat ze probeerde om de [[Hutt Cartel te slim af te zijn.]] Gevolgd op het gevecht bracht Visz schepen vol gevuld met rauwe materialen naar Coruscant waar ze gehuldigd werd als een held door het schreeuwende publiek. Visz werd betaald voor haar deelname en verliet Coruscant als een enorm rijke vrouw. Hoewel er een medaille ceremonie werd gehuldigd in haar naam, kwam Visz niet opdagen. Er gingen geruchten dat Visz vermoord was in een poging om de Hut Cartell op te lichten . Echter zijn dit geruchten en is er niets meer van Hylo Visz vernomen . Haar acties werden ontvangen als heldendaad door de Galactic Republic en zorgde voor een verlies van het Sith Empire. Als een resultaat was de Galactic Republic in staat om weer schepen door de handel route te sturen en kon de oorlog verder gaan voor nog zeven jaar . Na het Treaty of Coruscant onderzocht de Jedi Master Gnost-Dural de acties van Hylo Visz en de Mandalorian Blockade op Tython. Verschijningen *The Old Republic: Smuggler's Vanguard'' *''Timeline 1: Treaty of Coruscant'' (Eerste verschijning) *''Timeline 2: The Mandalorian Blockade is Broken'' (Eerste identificatie) Externe links Voetnoten en:Hylo Visz de:Hylo Visz Categorie:Smuggler Categorie:Mirialans